Promesas del Destino
by Faylinn Scarlette Elric
Summary: Un pasado dejado atrás...palabras no dichas...un deseo ardiente sin ser expresado...perdidos en mundos distintos..."Volveré a tí, aunque tenga que sacrificar todo lo que me queda por conseguirlo"... "¿Será que podremos encontrar a nuestro amor verdadero?"
1. Inmersos Recuerdos

**Inmersos Recuerdos**

Era una tarde lluviosa, le viento soplaba levemente sobre los ventanales de la estancia y hacía crujir los árboles en el exterior, arrasando y manipulando sus movimientos como una cruel danza infinita y tortuosa.

En ese precios lugar se encontraba un joven en actitud pensativa y un tanto nostálgica, un tanto solitario, sentado junto a una de aquellas ventanas enormes mirando hacia un punto infinito en medio de la nada, aquellos sagaces y profundos ojos miel, como quien puede ver algo que para el resto de las personas pareciese pasar desapercibido; inmerso en sus pensamientos...anhelando y recordando todo aquello que había dejado atrás luego de su partida...su familia...su pasado...su todo...era verdad, había pagado un precio justo a cambio del cuerpo de su hermano, el cual era su único vínculo hacia lo que había sido y lo que sería, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que, aún así, no dejaba de sentirse nostálgico e insatisfecho consigo mimo...¡Por alguna razón no encontraba motivo alguno para sentir su paz interior!

Por fin, después de un largo silencio, en cuanto la tormenta cesó y el hermoso firmamento del cielo alemán de otoño, aquel joven apuesto profirió un débil suspiro, apoyando un ingenioso miembro metálico que reemplazaba su brazo derecho, para apoyar la cabeza y admirar aquel firmamento...su brazo derecho...era cierto...aquel insignificante detalle lo hizo recordar ciertos momentos de su vida, y sobre todo a una persona en especial...a "ella"...

No pudo evitarlo, fue como querer detener la lluvia con las manos o desear tapar el sol con un dedo, definitivamente ese recuerdo lo inundó por completo en todo su ser...ahora comprendía...

-"¿Y para qué?"-se dijo a sí mismo- ella jamás volverá a mi vida y lo peor de todo es que ahora me doy cuenta ya que es tarde...

De nuevo profirió otro suspiro, ésta vez más largo y profundo.

Era cierto, después de que él y su hermano Alphonse habían cerrado el portal desde ambos universos paralelos no podía haber marcha atrás, ellos habían sacrificado el último lazo que los unía a su pasado para lograr una promesa que anteriormente no habían podido cumplirse el uno al otro, motivo por el cual se vieron forzados a seguir por una travesía que pareció interminable en su momento y que ahora simplemente parecía como si hubiesen vivido en un sueño y ahora se enfrentaran a una cruda realidad.

Después de tanto pensarlo, no consiguió nada más que aturdir su mente de ideas que no podrían hacerse realidad nunca más... ¡no! ¡Ya no más!

En aquel momento escuchó una voz que provenía de la parte inferior de la estancia donde él se encontraba, seguido de unos pasos escaleras arriba y por fin un pestillo que se abría, seguido de esto, el rubio ojimiel se volvió hacía el recién llegado, profiriendo una mirada de bienvenida.

-Hola hermano ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?, la luna ya ha salido y tú no haces más que filosofar ¿no es así?- dijo Alphonse, su hermano menor

-No Al, he estado trabajando un poco, solo que ya estoy exhausto y quiero descansar ¿te parece?

-Hermano... ¿te sucede algo malo?, desde que nos instalamos en Munich hace dos años no dejas de tener esa mirada de nostalgia en tu rostro...dime... ¿es por algo relacionado con...?-comenzó a decir el castaño ojigris, pero su hermano mayor lo interrumpió

-No Al, te repito, no es nada...sólo necesito descansar...es todo, buenas noches

Seguido de esto, el rubio ojimiel se puso en pie y salió de la estancia, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación sin decir palabra alguna, mientras su hermano lo miraba con cierta confusión.

Hecho esto, aquél joven de 19 años llamado Edward Elric, se deshizo de su vestimenta, quedado solamente con una camisa ligera y su ropa interior, quedando él frente al espejo, mientras se contemplaba. Desde hace tiempo no había notado que se había hecho mucho más alto de lo habitual, ya que él siempre pensó que nunca iba a crecer ni un centímetro desde lo ocurrido en Reesembool, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño y, en cierta forma, motivador; también pudo notar las cicatrices dejadas por batallas pasadas, sin mencionar las muchas otras con las que había tenido que cargar por mucho tiempo al intentar una transmutación humana para devolverle la vida a su madre...además, también pudo notar aquella atractiva musculatura de su abdomen bien formado, pasando sus dedos metálicos por encima de tan bello panorama, por último, se deshizo de sus guantes y se desató la coleta echándose a la cama, dejando caer su hermosa melena dorada sobre su rostro...una vez más...no pudo evitar pensar en "ella".

Sí, así fue, desde hacía tiempo que el pensar en esa persona especial le robaba el sueño y las ganas de vivir, pensar que tantas veces que estuvo con ella a su lado y jamás pudo darse cuenta de lo que sentía en verdad, lo hacía sentir como el ser más repugnante y torpe del mundo.

-"De haber sabido que las cosas tendrían que ser de esta forma, nunca habría desperdiciado ningún momento a tu lado...¡OH, qué ciego fui!, sí tan sólo tuviese una oportunidad más para demostrarte todo lo que significas para mí...¡LO HARÍA SIN PENSARLO!, movería mar y tierra e incluso daría mi vida con tal de ver tu rostro de nuevo Winry, sentirte de nuevo junto a mí para probarte que sin tu presencia no puedo vivir en éste ni en ningún mundo..."

Ése era el pensamiento que siempre lo agobiaba día y noche, desde la última vez que se habían visto en las ruinas de Xerxes, debajo de la ciudad Central...hacía ya tiempo...

Ahogado en este pensamiento...se quedó rápidamente dormido por el agotamiento, sumiéndose en un inmerso mar de pensamientos sin sentido.

De pronto, sin darse cuenta de ello, se encontraba dentro de un dulce campo de ensueño

-"¿Podría esto ser posible?"-se dijo para sus adentros

Era un paraje sumamente singular, un campo abierto cubierto únicamente por flores silvestres y en cuyo horizonte se podía divisar un enorme árbol situado a una distancia considerable; conforme se fue acercando, pudo darse cuenta de que había ahí una persona que le aguardaba ¿quién sería?

-"Edward, ¡OH, Edward! Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo"-dijo una voz dulce y femenina que, al parecer, el rubio conocía de más, podría ser posible que se tratase de alguien que él conociese...

-¿Quién eres? ¿Mamá?-preguntó de improviso, sin embargo, subsecuentemente puso más atención a las palabras de esa persona y, conforme se fue aproximando, pudo estar seguro al distinguir su silueta ¡se trataba de "ella"!

-¡Winry!- gritó desesperadamente, mientras para sus adentros pensó: "¿Puede que mi anhelo de verte una vez más se volviese realidad?"

De pronto, la figura que parecía estática pronunciando repetidamente el nombre del joven tomó forma real y se dirigió corriendo hacía él, con un rostro de inmensa felicidad.

Edward casi no podía creerlo, un deseo frenético y una dulce locura se apoderaron de él al contemplar tal escena, cada paso adelante le pareció una eternidad y, cuando se hubieron acercado lo suficiente como para lanzársele encima, la figura de aquella chica se desplomó, formando pétalos de flor de durazno en su lugar. Atónito, Ed se quedó estático al admirar su sueño destrozado, cuando de pronto, sintió que una fuerte presencia lo succionaba, aquél paraje de ensueño se desvaneció por completo, dejando todo sobre la nada, momentos después, un misterioso resplandor (que de hecho le pareció un poco familiar) surgió de entre las tinieblas y vio ante sí "aquél lugar de pesadilla" de nuevo...escuchó una débil voz que se anunciaba, que lo llamaba constantemente...una voz que había escuchado justo en el momento en que había visto la Puerta de la Verdad por vez primera.

-Alquimista de Acero, Edward Elric, volvemos a encontrarnos- dijo el misterioso ser

-Pero si eres...-quiso continuar, pero de pronto calló

**Continuará...**


	2. Promesa de un nuevo Comienzo

**Promesa de un nuevo Comienzo**

Por unos instantes sintió desesperación, pues por un momento no lo creyó posible; sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo ante él, aquella puerta maldita que lo había sentenciado casi de por vida...

-Así es, nos encontramos de nuevo, ¿Quisieras hacer un intercambio equivalente conmigo de nuevo...alquimista?-preguntó una sombra sin identidad aparente, la cual se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta de la verdad

-No sé por qué piensas que tengo interés de hacer un trato contigo de nuevo, lo hecho, hecho está y no puede cambiarse

-Te equivocas jovenzuelo, dime, si yo te prometiera que a cambio de algo, tu anhelo de ver a esa persona tan especial para ti se volverá realidad

-¡Blasfemias!, tú nunca me diste lo que yo solicité hace 8 años, cuando yo pequé de insensatez y soberbia, creyéndome un "todopoderoso" al tratar de resucitar a mi madre mediante una transmutación humana y fallé, gracias a ello, tuve que pasar penurias, marcado por mucho tiempo, haciendo a mi hermano cómplice de mis actos...¡No más! He redimido mis culpas y prefiero llevar una vida plena, pues he pagado el precio por ello- contestó Ed en tono furioso, derramando una lágrima por encima de su mejilla

-Entiendo...ahora veo que en cierta forma estás dispuesto a defender tu posición, pero... ¿estarías de acuerdo con vivir con una existencia sin un propósito? ¿Vivir siendo desdichado en un mundo extraño para ti?...o preferirías volver a experimentar para lo que en verdad llegaste al mundo...

-¿Verdad?, tú que sabes de eso, si tú mismo hace tiempo me dejaste marcado y me despojaste de todo lo valioso en mi vida

-Fue una dura lección Edward, no una penitencia, pero veo que a lo largo de este tiempo has madurado bastante, ya no eres ese chiquillo soez que con proezas de grandeza, cayó contra sus propias limitaciones hacía un vacío sin fin...no...Ahora creo que es diferente...por eso, te propondré algo, volver al lugar que más anhelas, a cambio de tu tiempo de vida ¿no lo crees?

-Mmm........-se quedó sin palabras

-Piénsalo bien Edward, podrías vivir los momentos más felices de tú vida con la persona que más aprecias- señaló, mientras mostraba ante él la imagen de su amada rubia ojos celestes- o pasar el resto de tu vida atrapado en Munich...

-¿Y qué pasará con mi hermano?-preguntó, casi en un reclamo

-Si tú no logras tu cometido dentro de un lapso de tiempo determinado, tu tiempo de vida se agotará y dejarás de existir en cualquier mundo material; sin embargo, tu hermano no se verá afectado por algo de lo que tú decidas a partir de este momento....y bien...¿qué dices Edward Elric?

Estaba confundido, no sabía en realidad que responderle a aquel ser extraño, pues, según Ed, aquella criatura lo había timado en el pasado y también provocó que él y su hermano padecieran una jornada pesada por un largo tiempo; no obstante, él estaba seguro de que, fuera lo que fuese que se supone debería hacer, tenía que efectuarse de inmediato, pues podría "tropezar 2 veces con la misma piedra" y eso era algo imperdonable para un chico orgulloso como él.

-Está bien, pero... ¿cómo sabré que no vas a engañarme de nuevo? O que otras personas se verán afectadas por esto- preguntó el ojimiel en forma desafiante

-No Edward, te equivocas, yo no te he timado en ningún momento, en realidad, fuiste tu mismo quien se condenó desde un principio al tratar de torcer el mundo a su antojo, o bien, "hacer lo correcto por las razones equivocadas" ¿no es así?... No, yo lo que te propongo es algo único y que no estoy dispuesto a dar por ningún otro ser humano en particular ¿entiendes?

-Bien, entonces... digamos que acepto la tentativa que me propones, ahora ¿qué es lo que tengo que dar a cambio?

-Lo que me pertenece por derecho, ¡TÚ ALMA!

Al escuchar esto, el muchacho se quedó sorprendido y estático, pues no podría creer que ese ser le pidiese semejante precio por complacer su deseo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- repuso- ¿quién eres en realidad?

- ¡Ja! Edward, me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, yo mismo te lo dije hace tiempo, cuando por vez primera nos vimos. Yo soy quien soy, tengo muchos nombres y soy todos y ninguno, yo soy el que suelen llamar "Verdad", "Gran Sabio", "Verdad", "Ilustrado", "Promesa", "Salvador"... ¿ahora lo recuerdas?

Ed, un poco intimidado, tragó saliva y se limitó a mirar aquella silueta, atónito...

-Bien- dijo al fin el rubio, en un tono seguro- pues si con eso bastará para que padezca mi deseo ¡QUÉ ASÍ SEA!, estoy dispuesto a dar todo lo que yo posea con tal de lograr ese propósito

-De acuerdo, pero ¿estás dispuesto a dar todo lo que posees a cambio de nada?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues en efecto Edward, no dudo que tú estés dispuesto a llegar hasta el límite por alguien que en verdad deseas, pero... y si esa persona por la que estás dispuesto a hacer semejante sacrificio no te corresponde ¿te sentirás confortable al no ser correspondido?

En efecto, aunque a él le doliese admitirlo, cabía la posibilidad de que las palabras de ese ser fuesen acertadas. ¿Qué tal si simplemente Winry no podía corresponder a ese ferviente deseo que lo hacía arder por dentro? ¿Podría caber la probabilidad de que "ella", su antaño amiga de infancia, sólo pudiese mirarlo como aquello y "nada más?... ¿Podría en verdad ser eso cierto? La simple idea lo hacía estremecer por dentro, sintiéndose, en cierta forma, vacío y confundido, por lo que vaciló por unos instantes; finalmente, obtuvo una respuesta:

-Estoy dispuesto a por lo menos haberlo intentado, pues, ¿cómo podré estar seguro de lo que tú "supones" sin siquiera habérselo preguntado a "ella"?

-Buena respuesta joven Edward, entonces ¿hacemos el trato?, aunque también tendré que ponerte una dura prueba, la cual, si no la descifras, no podrás llegar hasta este lugar de nuevo:

"_**La llave del amor es sabia, pues conoce bien donde ocultarse, en un lugar donde pocas veces es apreciada, oculta a la vista de todos"**_

-¡Me parece justo!, lo acepto

-Bien "alquimista", pues entonces toma éste reloj de arena, éste te permitirá saber cuanto tiempo de vida te queda; sin embargo, este artefacto sólo correrá mientras te encuentres en tu mundo de origen, cuando el último grano de arena caiga, entonces será momento de que regreses a éste preciso lugar y aceptes tú destino. Toma también este relicario, el cual te permitirá abrir un portal hacía un lugar al que tú más anheles en tú corazón, sólo debes recordar que podrás utilizarlo únicamente una vez ¿lo has entendido?... ahora bien, puedes marcharte

Dicho esto, la oscuridad volvió a apoderarse de la escena, sintiendo como su cuerpo era llevado a un abismo sin fin...de pronto, escuchó la voz de su hermano menor llamándole:

-¡Hermano! ¡Ed! ¡Despierta!- dijo Alphonse en un tono preocupado, sacudiéndole de forma vigorosa

-¿Qué sucede Al?- contestó el rubio, todavía un poco somnoliento

-¡Ah! ¡Vaya susto que me has dado!- exclamó un poco exaltado el castaño- ¡de pronto empiezas a dar de gritos como un demente! ¿En verdad te sientes bien hermano?

-Claro Al- respondió el ojimiel ahora un poco más incorporado y con una sonrisa en el rostro- me siento mejor que nunca, habrá sido sólo una pesadilla, vete a dormir y no te preocupes más

Dicho esto, el castaño ojigris se limitó a mirarle con más calma y a asintió con la cabeza, retirándose de la habitación. Sin embargo, cuando Ed se dio vuelta, pudo descubrir que, misteriosamente, junto a él se encontraban los objetos que le había brindado aquel ser, lo cual lo hizo sentirse algo incómodo y consternado, mientras los observaba detenidamente con ambas manos, a la luz de la luna.

-"¿Habrá sido realmente un sueño?... o tal vez"- se dijo para sí mismo por un momento, ya que pronto volvió a caer en un profundo y apacible sueño

**Continuará...**


End file.
